Jill Roberts
'''Jill Roberts 'is the hidden main antagonist of the 2011 horror movie ''Scream 4. She is Sidney Prescott's cousin. She was portrayed by Emma Roberts. Biography Jill seems to be an innocent and sweet Woodsboro High School student who is targeted by the "Ghostface" serial killer like her famous cousin Sidney Prescott was 15 years earlier but it turns out that she is the evil and psychotic mastermind of the latest murders. She snapped after having to hear all about Sidney when she was younger and she was extremely jealous. She comes up with a plan to kill all of her friends and her mother Kate so she can become famous for surviving a massacre like Sidney did. She enlists her friend Charlie Walker to help her commit the murders. At Kirby's house after the last victim Robbie is killed and Kirby is left for dead, Jill, dressed as Ghostface, stabs Sidney after she has gotten away from Charlie and takes off the mask to reveal herself to Sidney as the serial killer. In the kitchen she tells Sidney how she plans to frame her ex-boyfriend Trevor Sheldon for the murders and then she kills him (taking her revenge because Trevor cheated on her), by shooting him in the penis and then in the head. Charlie and her then tell Sidney they plan on being this generation's Randy Meeks and Sidney Prescott and then Jill kisses Charlie but then suddenly betrays him by stabbing him in the heart then the stomach, killing him. Jill stabs Sidney again and deliberately injures herself to make it appear that she had been attacked. At the hospital Jill inadvertently reveals that she attacked Gale by remarking to Dewey that when Jill writes a book about her survival, she and Gale would have the same wounds inflicted upon them by the Ghostface killer. Dewey then informs Jill that Sidney survived Ghostface's attack and would recover. Jill manages to reach Sidney just as Sidney regains consciousness, before she can murder Sidney however, Dewey, Gale, and Judy arrive and distract her saving Sidney, however Jill points a gun at them, this momentary distraction allows Sidney to charge a defibrillator and places it on the sides of Jill's head. After Jill suddenly comes back for "one final scare", Sidney shoots her in the chest finally killing her. Despite her death however, Jill seemed to have achieved her wish to become famous and to create a legacy of her own as the new generation's "Sidney Prescott", as the reporters outside the hospital refer to her as "an American hero right out of the movies". Victims *Rebecca Walters *Ross Hoss *Anthony Perkins *Kate Roberts *Trevor Sheldon *Charlie Walker Trivia *Jill Roberts shares the same last name as her actress, Emma Roberts. External Links Jill Roberts on the Scream Wiki Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Complete Monster Category:Deceased Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Copycats Category:Liars Category:Double Agent Category:Psychopath Category:Horror Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Traitor Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Family Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Stranglers Category:Successful Villains Category:Snuff filmer Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Envious Villains Category:Rogue Protagonist